The Camping Trip
by Flasharyn
Summary: It's a camping trip, think of the possibilities!


Flasharyn: Hiya! So...we're out with another short story, hope you enjoy!

Crimson Deathstar: Yeah.. Another one again, As always, We don't own Final Fantasy 7! So don't kill us.

Flasharyn: This is dedicated to my friend Alex .

Crimson Deathstar: Yeah I know, We don't have a life!

Flasharyn: Now, on with fic!

The Camping Trip

One Friday morning, Yuffie decided that they should and would go on a camping trip. That morning was spent on packing their camping equipment, and other such into the Highwind.

Then when everything, and everyone was aboard the airship it was time to find they're camping destination, and away they went.

"We're going here!" Yuffie shouted excitedly, as she pointed to a random island on the map. "No, We're going here!" Tifa said, as she pointed to a nice, sunny island not to far from where they currently were. "Right, Cloud?" She said as she turned around to face him.

"hn...? I don't know..." Cloud responded, not really seem to care where they went, just as long as they got there, and in one piece.

Yuffie pushed passed the two, on her way to the airship control system. " hmm, this one, and maybe this one.. Oh! That one!" And before you know it, the ship was diagonally spiraling down.

Yuffie began to panic. "Oh my god! We're all going to die!!!" While cloud tried to figure out what just happened, Tifa, and Aerith were in a panic, Tifa screaming and Aerith praying to the ancients, while Sephiroth, and Vincent were exchanging glances, and sweat drops.

The Highwind crashed to the ground, in the middle of nowhere. Everyone then got of the now wrecked airship. Cid turned around to look at his beloved airship, "My Ship! My love, She's badly damaged!" He slowly fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Well leave him alone with his ship, and lets patrol the surrounding area, you guys over there go to the left, while Tifa, Aerith, and I take the right." Cloud had instructed, pointing in the direction he said to emphasize what he meant.

They went their separate directions, killing off any monsters in their path, sometime later meeting back up at the wrecked airship, where construction was already underway.

"So, has anyone found where we're be setting up camp?" Aerith had asked. Nanaki answered her, for the group, "Yeah, we found a flat area on our scout patrol."

"So what are we waiting for?" Tifa said, as the would-be campers started off to the flat land. Yuffie began to jump up and down, screaming somewhat loud, "This is perfect! You guys should let me drive more often!" Everyone turned to look at her, "No!" they all said in unison, as Yuffie crossed her arms, and saying with a pout, "Fine then, be that way."

Cloud had quickly changed the subject, stating that they still needed to go back and get their camping supplies. They all agreed and went back to get the camping equipment, and by the time they got it to the camping site, it was around midday, and the setting up of their camp was just beginning.

Cloud looked over at his tent, scratching the side of his head, confusing clearly showing on his face. Vincent on the other hand, had his tent up, and ready for him to sleep in at the given time. Sephiroth on the other hand was annoyed, pissed, and very confused, as he jabbed at his tent from time to time with his Masamune. Yuffie's tent was up within minutes as she sang a song,

"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi"

By the time she sang the chorus, the only part of the song she knew, her tent was ready, and up. While Tifa, and Aerith got their tents up, having very little if any problems.

Nanaki, due to being an animal he didn't need a tent, he walked around looking for any kind of danger they might have missed, but found none.

Sephiroth, Finally getting his very wobbly, and rather very unstable tent up, sighed and sat down, and glared at it, telling it how bad he wanted to shred it the rest of the way and leave, this was very stupid.

As he was putting up this sad excuse of a tent, the rest of the group was cooking dinner; Hotdogs, Baked Potatoes, and Doritos. The group was kind enough to make Sephiroth a plate while they ate their own meal, watching Sephiroth and his tent war was amusing so they watched this, laughing really hard, Yuffie almost choking on her Hotdog. After Sephiroth was finished with his tent, he proceeded, sitting down by Vincent to enjoy his meal.

As they waited for him to finish, they were making remarks and giggling about Sephiroth's tent that was very holy. Yuffie, seeing that Sephiroth had finished eating, went and got the marshmallows, and 7 sticks even though Nanaki is an animal, he gets one anyways. "One for you, one for you..." After she handed out all the sticks, she got the marshmallows and began to search for the largest one for, of course, herself, after that she passed the bag on to Aerith, who got her marshmallow, and then looked over to Nanaki, seeing as he has no hands he may have a few problems decided to help him.

After the marshmallows had been passed out, Cloud realized his had ignited! He quickly pulled it out of the fire and began to wave it around in hopes of the fire going out, but it only got bigger, engulfing the entire stick, while Sephiroth moved away from Cloud, thinking he was rather insane to begin with. Finally Cloud tossed the stick into the fire before it burned him, and gave up on roasting marshmallows.

Sometime after their joking, and marshmallow roasting, They decided it was time for bed. Sephiroth climbed into his tent, sleeping bag, pillow, and all, got comfortable, then his tent collapsed on him, "damn..." Then the last stick that was supporting his tent fell, smacking him right over the head. "Ouch!" Now being completely pissed off, shredded his tent with the Masamune.

Vincent, coming out of his tent to see what all the commotion was about, seeing Sephiroth, and this pile that was once a tent, Smirked, and grabbed Sephiroth and drug him into his tent, 'accidentally' tripping and falling on Sephiroth, quickly kissing his lips, making it look like it was an accident, got up and pulled him into his sleeping bag with him, where they slept.

When morning came, they all got up, packed up their camping gear, all but Sephiroth's. which they ignited and watched burn, putting it out before they left. When they got back to the airship, and saw Cid, curled up sleeping in a sleeping bag by his airship.

"Well, I guess we should go back and set up camp." Vincent, and Sephiroth exchanged looks before blushing.

Owari!

Flasharyn: Well I hope you liked it!

Crimson Deathstar: I like fire!

Flasharyn: I'm sure you do! Uh so... umm...R&R (if it lets you, it's been having some issues)


End file.
